My Arm's Big Adventure/Quick guide
Details Woodcutting *29 Farming (boostable) *Must have completed: **Eadgar's Ruse **The Feud **Jungle Potion *60% Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup favour *Must be able to defeat a powerful level 172 Giant Roc |items=*3 Ugthanki dung *7 Supercompost (cannot be bought from the Tool leprechaun on Trollheim) *Bucket (can be obtained during quest due south of the cooking pot on Death Plateau) *Rake (can be bought from the Tool leprechaun on Trollheim) *Seed dibber (can be bought from the Tool leprechaun on Trollheim) *Spade (can be bought from the Tool leprechaun on Trollheim) *Plant cure (can be bought from the Tool leprechaun on Trollheim) *Food *Armour *Weapon *Coins *Climbing boots Note: There is a Tool leprechaun near the goutweed patch. So just make sure you have the rake, seed dibber and spade along with 7 supercompost in your leprechaun. |recommended = :Recommended: *Trollheim teleport *Games necklace *Ring of dueling *Tai bwo wannai teleport |kills = *Level 75 Baby Roc *Level 172 Giant Roc }} Walkthrough The adventurer *Go to the Troll Stronghold, head south then downstairs into the kitchen (If you've completed the Druidic Ritual Quest then you can use the fairy ring code A*J*R and enter from the back through the secret door where you freed the prisoners). *Speak to Burntmeat. *Talk to My Arm, east of Burntmeat. Getting the goutweed *Reach the Death Plateau. (Games necklace) *Use a bucket on the cooking pot in the middle of the plateau (Make sure to have atleast 1 free inventory space). There's a bucket south of the cooking pot. *Go back to the Troll Stronghold and talk to My Arm (either run to the stronghold or use fairy ring method from first step). *After he brings you to a new area, talk to him again. *After reading the book he gave you, talk to him again. *Use three buckets of Ugthanki dung and seven buckets of supercompost on the soil patch. *Talk to My Arm. *Talk to Captain Barnaby. Getting the tubers *Meet up with My Arm at Tai Bwo Wannai, east of the general store. *Talk to Murcaily near the hardwood grove. Make sure you have at least 1 free inventory space. **If you don't have 60% favour, raise it to 60% at least and talk to him again (you can't start the quest if you don't have 60% favour). *After the cutscene speak to My Arm. Teaching a troll to farm *Prepare yourself for a level 75 fight and a level 172 fight. *Go back to the roof of the Troll Stronghold. **Note: Buy a spade from the Tool leprechaun if you do not already have one. *Give My Arm the tools he needs for farming this order: **Rake (if My Arm breaks the rake, pick up the pieces, reassemble it, and give it back to him) **Ultracompost (Optional. If ultra/supercompost is not used, the patch may become diseased and will need to be cured. Regular compost has no effect.) **Hardy gout tubers **Seed dibber **Plant cure (if patch becomes diseased) *Talk to My Arm. *Defeat the two monsters. Beware the boss fight takes place in an instance; therefore, you cannot go back to get your items after dying. **Note: It is possible to dodge the Giant Roc's attacks by moving back and forth between tiles, but it is not possible to dodge its stun attack. The end *Talk to My Arm. *Give him a spade (if you don't have one, you can go back down and up the ladder to get the leprechaun to reappear). *Go back to Burntmeat in the kitchen. *Talk to My Arm on the roof. *Quest complete! Reward * Quest point * Herblore experience * Farming experience *Access to a disease-free herb patch on top of the Troll Stronghold. *A full inventory of burnt meat Required for completing *Making Friends with My Arm